The present invention was developed to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a method and apparatus for inducing a pre-hypnotic relaxed state in various types of individuals while minimizing the discomfort to the individual.
More specifically, the present invention is a biofeedback device which makes use of the natural physiological phenomenon wherein application of a pulsed physical stimulus in synchronization with and having a frequency of twice the heartbeat rate of an individual induces a pre-hypnotic state of profound relaxation in the individual. As a consequence of this state of relaxation, the mind of the individual is receptive to suggestion. The aforementioned physiological phenomenon occurs only when the applied pulsed stimulus has a frequency of twice that of the individual and when the stimulus is applied in synchronization with the individual's heartbeat.